1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to archery equipment and more particularly relates to an improved disappearing archery arrow guide.
2. Prior Art
Overdraw shelves are becoming popular because they permit the use of shorter and thus lighter arrows which shoot at a faster speed, exhibiting a flattened trajectory, thus increasing accuracy and improving kill chances with hunting arrows. An overdraw shelf is one which is attached to the bow's shelf and extends rearwardly therefrom, and in the broader sense as used in this application, includes regular bow shelves to which the arrow rest is attached at a point rearward of its normal position, so that a shorter arrow can be fired from the rest for the desired effect. It has been found that for every six grains of excess arrow weight removed by using a shortr arrow, one foot per second in improved arrow speed is gained. Because the arrow is shorter, it is also stiffer, so that in some instances a thinner walled, lighter arrow can be used, further increasing the speed of the arrow.
Unfortunately, the shorter the arrow, the greater the danger during the draw, especially the early part of the draw, it is very easy to cause the arrow to roll off the rest.
Arrow roll-off is particularly dangerous when razor sharp broadheads are used with the arrows. Once the broadhead during the draw reaches a point which is behind the archer's hand, which is perched on top of the overdraw shelf, the situation becomes critical, roll-off at this point can possibly result in the broadhead slicing the archer's hand and causing serious injury.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved device which will prevent arrow roll-off, particularly with broadhead bearing overdraw arrows, thus eliminating the previously described danger. The device should be simple, durable and efficient and be applicable to non-overdraw and overdraw applications as well.